This is a Shannon award providing partial support for the research projects that fall short of the assigned Institute's funding range but are in the margin of excellence. The Shannon award is intended to provide support to test the feasibility of the approach; develop further tests and refine research techniques; perform secondary analysis of available data sets; or conduct discrete projects that can demonstrate the PI's research capabilities or lend additional weight to an already meritorious application. The abstract below is taken from the original document submitted by the principal investigator. DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicants abstract) The purpose of this project is to test the effectiveness of a nurse-led community-based health promotion and prevention intervention for parents and daycare teachers in toddlers (2-3 years old) living in low-income neighborhoods in Chicago. Families and teachers of 300 children (96% minority) enrolled in licensed daycare centers will participate in a parent + teacher training intervention study. This intervention is designed to increase parenting self-efficacy and the quality of parent-child and teacher-child interactions, promote positive child management strategies, improve children's social competence, and reduce child behavior problems. Using a randomized cross-over design, parents and teachers will be assigned by day care center to intervention and non- intervention groups. 150 families will receive parent training, 75 families will be exposed to teacher training only, and 75 families will participate in a no- intervention control group. All teachers will receive training, although 25% will serve in a waiting list control group. Participants will be assessed at pre-intervention, post- intervention, and follow-up 6 months and 12 months post-intervention using self-report, teacher-report, and observational methods. Topics covered in the training program include: 1) How to Play with Your Child; 2) Helping Your Child Learn; 3) Praise and Rewards; 4) Effective Limit-Setting; 5) Handling Misbehavior; 6) Effective Communication; 7) Problem-Solving; and 8) Giving and Getting Support. Previous research has consistently demonstrated the effectiveness of this parent training with select populations. This study will build upon these findings by evaluating its efficacy: 1) with minority families of very young children; 2) for promoting healthy parent-toddler and teacher-toddler relationships; 3) in a community-based daycare setting; 4) as a prevention intervention with caregivers of toddlers at heightened risk for developing behavior problems; and 5) as a model for training datura teachers.